Never Meant To be
by Beanstalks
Summary: The love between a Pokemon Connoiseur's hair and the Cerulean City Gym Leader's scrunchy was a love that was always tested. Can the two stay together forever? AdversityShipping.
1. Chapter 1: Never Together

The young Pokemon Sommelier's hair kissed his love lightly. He brushed away some of the Cerulean Gym Leader's red hair.

"I love you," the scrunchy told him in a slow, dazzling voice.

"You're the only one for me," the hair responded in a sophisticated voice. "They can never tear us apart."

"Hold me!"

"You'll have to hold me - _you're _the scrunchy!"

The scrunchie held on tightly to the hair. She said, "My love, why do other frown on our love?"

"They don't understand us; we're new and exiting, the best thing to rock their world. They don't understand our...passion."

The two held one another and kissed passionately.

They knew they would not be together forever; the girl who owned the scrunchy would need her back soon. Soon they'll go back to Kanto, further away from her love's home of Unova.

The two fell asleep, embracing each other.

The hair woke up and noticed the scrunchy was gone.

"Where are you? Scrunchy?" he called up. He stood on end and looked around. He knew he looked like a mess, but he didn't care - finding his love was more important than his FABULOUS style and hygiene.

He searched far and wide, high and low for his love. He finally spotted her in the girl's hair. The girl was walking away.

"Scrunchy!" he screamed. He started chasing them.

"Hair!" the scrunchy called out in agony. "I'll always remember you!"

"No, please stay with me in Unova!"

"I can't - holding Misty's ponytail is my job."

"I love you!" the hair screamed. "Wait for it, I'll come for you one day!"

"Forget about me, I'm no good! My band is wearing out and I'm letting myself go."

"No, you're perfect! I'm losing my shiny, sparkling luster."

"I have to go now..."

"No, I can't live without you! Stay with me!"

"I can't abandon my job, my livelihood. This girl needs me."

The hair stopped in his tracks. He knew he couldn't abandon the head he rested upon - it has his calling in life.

And he knew he couldn't take away the scrunchy calling.

He shed a tear and walked watched as his one true love left his life forever.


	2. Chapter 2: Never Apart

The green hair watched over his Pokemon sommelier as the boy cooked. He liked to supervise this process.

"Good as always," the hair said to himself.

The boy was creating an amazing dish inside a fancy restaurant. A lot of people -usually young girls - would stop and eat and gawk at the young boy. A few of the girls would have beautiful, attractive scrunchies - nice and tight, with vivid colors.

But none of those scrunchys interested the hair.

"Order up," a blue-haired boy told the sommelier.

"Thanks," the green hair said. The blue hair nodded in response.

The green hair watched over the young boy as he cooked. He nodded when the boy put in the perfect amount of spice, but frowned when the boy didn't put in more frosting on the meal. But he never said anything; it was the boy's job to cook, not his.

The boy brought the meal to a young girl at a table close to the kitchen. She girl thanked them and took in a huge bite.

Her strange, blue Pokemon jumped out of its chair and loomed over the food.

"No, Azurill," Misty snapped. "This isn't for a Pokemon."

"Actually, it's made so that even Pokemon can eat it," the boy said. "The ingredients are tasty even to Pokemon!"

The boy's hair wasn't listening to the boy's speech, nor was he listening to the girl's exclaims of amazement.

He was looking at the shy little scrunchy in the girl's hair.

"That scrunchy," the hair said. "Is that you?"

The scrunchy perked up and stared at him.

"It's you!" the scrunchy exclaimed.

Ignoring all social etiquette, the boy's hair jumped for joy and shouted. "I can't believe it's you! I thought I'd never see you again!"

"We're eating here," the scrunchy said. "We were looking at the Water-type Pokemon in this region. We didn't get a good look last time, but tomorrow we're going on a boat tour."

"It's been a month since I last saw you," the hair said. He gave the scrunchy a hug.

"Do you...still want to be with me?"

"Of course! I...I missed you so much!"

"I missed you, too! Being at the Gym isn't the same now that I've been with you."

"And the world isn't as bright without your vividness in my life."

The hair and the scrunchy jumped off their respective person's heads and ran out the door.

"Together forever!" the hair said.

"Let's never be apart again..."

The two had abandoned their former lives to be together. It was raining on that fateful day. The rain mixed in with their tears of joy.

Their story continues.


	3. Chapter 3: Never Extinguished

The scrunchy felt the hair's warm breath against her scrunchy-neck.

"Is...Oh?" she mumbled in her confusion before she remembered: the two of them had run off together and fell asleep under the stars.

The scrunchy looked at her sleeping love and smiled. "Wake up, sleepy hair."

The hair snorted and groaned.

After getting up, the hair prepared breakfast and sat down with the scrunchy to eat.

"You know, I never asked you your name," the scrunchy said.

"I'm Petro," the hair said as he combed himself. "Tro, for short."

"I'm Precious."

"You sure are."

"Very funny," she said with sarcasm.

Tro fixed himself up more, packed every food item up, and disposed of the trash in an environmentally-friendly manner. After that, he and Precious took to travelling some more.

"Where are we going?" Precious asked after some time.

"Wherever the road takes us," Tro joked.

"We're walking down the road of life!"

"We're taking the high road because we're high-class!"

The two fell down into the grass and laughed.

"SEAR SEAR" something screeched.

"Is that you, honey?" Tro asked.

Precious got up and said, "What, that noise? I don't know what-"

"You have such a wonderful laugh."

"That wasn't me laughing. It was some screeching noise."

"Yeah, it bothered me a bit. Let's forget it a-"

"Wait, you said it was wonderful?"  
"What was?"

"My laugh. You said my laugh was wonderful. But when the noise wasn't my laugh, you changed your answer and said it was horrible!"  
"I...don't recall-

"You lied to me, Petro."

"I was just trying to be polite!"  
"SEAR SEAR!" the screeching got closer.

"Simisear," said a young boy as he and his flaming red monkey ran over. "No time to play, we need to beat th Gym Leader!"

"SEAR!" the Pokemon said warmly/

"You lied to me," Precious said, ignoring the trainer and the Pokemon. "You didn't think I could handle criticism or something?"

"No, no!" Tro pleaded. "It's just...just..."

"Incinerate!" the boy declared.

"Just what?" Precious snapped.

"I don't...know," Tro whined indignantly.

The Pokemon burst into flames and started running. Precious was able to move out of the way, but Tro was stepped on as the Simisage ran towards a tree and lit it on fire.

"Yeah!" Good going, Simisage!" the boy said to his Pokemon.

"Tro?" Precious asked as she looked down at her love.

She watched silently as her lover burned. She smiled as the bright flames danced gently. Little _cracks_ were made by the fire. Beautiful, elegant sparks danced around the open flames.

"So beautiful," she moaned. "Tro? Tro, wake up!"

"We better put out this fire," the boy said.

The boy called out a strange, amphibian-like Pokemon with bumps on its body.

"Palpitoad, Rain Dance!"

The Palpitoad made a low sound before doing a dance.

Rain started to fall. The tree's flames were quickly put out, and Tro's flames were also extinguished.

The boy returned his Pokemon and walked away, leaving the scrunchy as she held the hair and cried.

"Don't worry, Petro," Precious sobbed. "I'll get you to a hair hospital!"


	4. Chapter 4: Never Selfish

**Thanks to **_**The Noob **_**for some suggestions. Go check out his FanFiction page. No, do it. I know you're not going to, but do it.**

* * *

Tro woke up to find Precious, weeping over him.

"He's awake," a man said.

Tro and Precious turned to see a man in a white coat. It was then Tro realized that he was in a hair hospital, in a bed, recovering from his burns.

"You've been resting for a while," Precious said as she kissed her love.

"You'll be fine after a month or so," the doctor said.

"Thank you," Tro said to the doctor. He turned to Precious and said, "You saved me, didn't you?"

The doctor, feeling that he was not needed at the moment, briskly walked out of the room.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Precious weeped. "I...I..."

"Don't worry about it," Tro told her. "Whatever we were fighting about, it doesn't matter now. We can't let...whatever we were fighting about come between us."

"What were we even fighting about, anyway?"

"It feels like it's been weeks since that argument," Tro chuckled.

Precious held up an unfinish macramé bag.

"Did you make that yourself?" Tro asked.

"Yes."

"How long did it take?"

"Two days - I've been working on it while you slept."  
"I've been asleep for two days?"

* * *

Precious worked as a waitress at a restaurant full of greasy customers. She didn't enjoy it, but she had to pay the hospital bills somehow.

Tro wasn't doing much better: he would be stuck in bed for many hours, pondering in his boredom, hoping the television repair-person would show up soon. He needed help going to the washroom. His physical therapy classes were dull.

* * *

After a month and three days, Precious picked Tro up and the two walked away from the hospital.

"Thank you for everything," Tro said to her as they walked to Nacrene City.

"Don't worry about it," Precious said.

"No, I mean it...You've really helped me and-"

"No, no! It's my fault!"

"What is your fault, that I was burned?"

"I was so focused on the flames," Precious said stiffly. "I was too focused to put out the fire. If it wasn't for Rain Dance-"

"Precious, relax!" Tro snapped. "I don't hold anything against you."

His voice was unwavering, his hair-lips quivered.

"I'm a pyro," Precious said quietly. "Just thought you should know that."

"What?"

"A pyromaniac! That's why I spent so much time in a Water Gym, to keep myself from setting large fires."

"Well, that's okay...Sure!"

"Now you'll think I'm a freak," Precious pouted. "I'll understand if you want to leave me. Think of us as even now - I nearly let you die, but I brought you to the hospital."

Tro chuckled immediately, much to her annoyance.

"I won't leave you!" Tro announced. "I love you!"

"But I'm a freak!"  
"You're a drama queen, that's what you are! You're acting as though you're a mass murderer."

"This is serious!" Precious snapped. "I've had to take a year or therapy and-"

Tro grabbed Precious and hugged her tight.

"I'll always love you, Precious," Tro said. "I should be thankful to you - you saved my life, payed for my stay in the hospital-"

_So you only like me because you feel you owe me, _Precious thought to herself. She held her nonexistent tongue.

"Don't worry about it," Tro continued. "You're with me now. You're with me."

He started to kiss her. They kissed for a long time. Tro's hold on her tightened as the kissing intensified.

"Tro," Precious said weakly, breaking free from the kiss.

Tro pushed Precious against a tree and started to kiss her in a much more forceful manner.

"Stop!" Precious shouted as she pushed Tro away.

"What?" Tro asked.

Precious punched Petro so hard that he fell over. Precious yelled and ran off.

"Precious, wait!" Tro cried out, getting up and following suit. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me!"

He was losing sight of her. She was too fast for him, especially since he was just recovering from his burns.

"I'm sorry!" he cried out. "I didn't mean to do that!"

Precious wasn't listening to Tro; she was running as fast as her legs were carrying her. Except she was a scrunchy, therefore she lacked legs. She was still running, though.

"I'm sorry!" Tro cried out once more.


End file.
